


And on the Air, a Whisper

by stillskies



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clow comes for her, it is raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And on the Air, a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [may_flyer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=may_flyer).



> Written for round 4 of [Dimension Shop](http://dimension-shop.livejournal.com/)

The scent of a storm wafts in the air the day he comes. She is peering up at the sky as the clouds gather, waiting for the first drop to fall, and he is suddenly next to her. He is older than she expected, but his power washes over her skin, prickling her arms and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She smiles into the sky. She has much to learn, and he will teach her, and together, they will face a challenge that she alone cannot handle. For that purpose, she will train.

The rain begins to fall.

+++

She should have known that conquering such magicks was going to be difficult, that it would test her mind as well as her control, but the nicks on her arms and the bruises on her chest _hurt_ , and the man still has not said a word in anything other than the Latin incantations she is studying. 

It is frustrating and infuriating, but it is the price she must pay to conquer the power that swirls inside of her. She cannot afford to lose control, to appear weak. Her eyes must convey nothing, her lips must make no sound.

He has stopped chanting and is watching her with slightly amused eyes. He smiles when she catches his eyes, and suddenly she is thrown back against the wall. She picks herself up, ignoring the ache and the way her bones are creaking as she stands.

She focuses on him, pulls on her magick, and unleashes it. She is careful to leave her arms at her side, to say nothing. 

Clow Reed is thrown into the bookshelf.

Yuuko smiles.

+++

She first sees the name in a book Clow is reading.

 _What is the Witch of Dimensions?_ The title sits heavily on her tongue.

 _The Witch of Dimensions is many things to different people,_ he explains. _She is a woman with tremendous power who grants the wishes of those who seek her. She is the price for the stability of the worlds. A woman that has forsaken her own wishes for the sake of order._

_Have you met her?_

Clow smiles secretly. _I have._

+++

It has been a year, and she has mastered all that he can teach her. The magicks that were once unwieldy now yield easily to her hand. She has cut the lengthiest incantation to minimum words and cast a perfect spell. 

There is nothing more he can impart that will help her, and so he has cast her in the world with the simple instructions to return when she understands.

Though what she is supposed to understand, she does not know. He did not tell her, nor did he hint at it.

She wanders aimlessly through the streets, in the midst of crowds that pay her no heed, and does not search. Whatever lesson she is supposed to learn from this is one that she cannot anticipate, so she may as well enjoy herself.

She passes by a café with a terrace, and notices a young woman sitting in one of the chairs. She is sipping a cup of tea and watching her intently. There is another cup of tea sitting across from the woman, so Yuuko sits and stirs in a teaspoon of sugar.

The woman doesn’t say anything, and neither does Yuuko. They sit and sip their tea, watching the people walk by.

A spirit appears, wrapping itself around a vacant eyed man. A woman leaves a trail of oily smoke in her wake from her empty ring finger as she walks with a man twice her age. A boy trails a couple, tugging at the woman’s dress, but the woman does not notice. 

The young woman across from her stands, and Yuuko places her cup down and follows where the woman leads.

She enters a house nestled between two tall buildings, and Yuuko is not surprised that it is empty. Incense smoke wafts from a room in the back, filling the storefront with the sickly sweet scent. There are two chairs in the corner, and the woman motions her to them.

Yuuko takes a seat.

 _He has taught you all he can._ The woman’s voice is soft, compelling.

Yuuko nods.

 _Yet, your training is incomplete. You do not know the things that you must in order to succeed me._ She meets Yuuko’s eyes. _You wish to understand the things that you must know. I can grant that wish._

 _The price?_ Yuuko asks calmly. She will pay, no matter the cost. 

_You will become my apprentice. Reed-san has already sent your things._ She stands. _I will show you to your room._

Yuuko follows.


End file.
